1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles and the like in which the driving wheels are driven using electric power from a battery or the like are receiving a lot of attention in consideration of the environment.
In particular, in recent years, with electric vehicles provided with this kind of battery, wireless charging that enables the battery to be charged in a contactless manner without using a plug or the like is gaining attention. Recently, a variety of contactless charging methods have even been proposed.
For example, International Publication No. 2011/108403, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-268660 (JP 2010-268660 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-204836 (JP 2011-204836 A) describe power transfer systems using a contactless charging method.
With these power transfer systems, a power receiving apparatus that includes a power receiving portion is mounted in a vehicle. To actually mount the power receiving portion in the vehicle, the power receiving portion is arranged below a floor panel of the vehicle. In this case, the power receiving portion must be protected from objects such as mud, rocks, and water that fly in all directions from outside the vehicle.
The patent documents above describe structures in which a power receiving apparatus that includes a power receiving portion is mounted below a floor panel of a vehicle, or near the floor panel. However, there is no mention of a specific structure for protecting the power receiving portion from objects such as mud, rocks, and water that fly in all directions from outside the vehicle.